dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Quests (Heroes of Dragon Age)
There are 16 main quests (known in the game as Maps) in Heroes of Dragon Age; each one consisting of between 5 and 10 subquests. The quests are broken down into areas, or Maps, each focusing on specific pieces of Dragon Age lore. Completing all subquests on a map will earn you a final reward of gems (the amount of gems depends on the map). Mastering Battles Once a subquest is won, it can then be "mastered." This consists of replaying the battle a specific number of times, with the opponent getting more difficult with each successive win. Once you have won all of the battles for that subquest, a special gem bonus will be awarded. Main Quests * Map 1: The First Blight: The Grey Wardens amass an army to slay Dumat, the first Archdemon. Reward for map completion: 5 gems. ** A Blight: 3 victories required for mastery. ** A False Victory: 5 victories required for mastery. ** A Revelation: 7 victories required for mastery. ** Battle of the Silent Plains: 10 victories required for mastery. ** The Cleansing: 12 victories required for mastery. * Map 2: Zathrian's Curse: Werewolves attack the Dalish elves in the Brecilian Forest. ** Sylvan Attack: 3 victories required for mastery. ** Dalish Camp: 5 victories required for mastery. ** Into the Forest: 7 victories required for mastery. ** Cursed Ruins: 10 victories required for mastery. ** Lady of the Forest: 12 victories required for mastery. * Map 3: The Deep Roads: The First Blight begins and the darkspawn terrorize Thedas. ** Magisters Corrupted: 3 victories required for mastery. ** Dumat's Army: 5 victories required for mastery. ** Fall of the Dwarves: 7 victories required for mastery. ** An Endless Blight: 10 victories required for mastery. ** Sealing the Doors: 12 victories required for mastery. * Map 4: The Rise of the Carta: The Carta thugs extort and threaten the dwarves of Orzammar. ** Dust in the Wind: 3 victories required for mastery. ** Duster's Revenge: 5 victories required for mastery. ** Dust Town: 7 victories required for mastery. ** Surfaced Carta: 10 victories required for mastery. ** Rogue Carta: 12 victories required for mastery. * Map 5: The Highway: The Tevinter Imperium expands into southern Thedas and constructs the Imperial Highway. ** Fall of Arlathan: 3 victories required for mastery. ** Tevinter Expands: 5 victories required for mastery. ** The Alamarri: 7 victories required for mastery. ** Building the Highway: 10 victories required for mastery. ** Civil War: 12 victories required for mastery. * Map 6: Arlathan: The Arlathan elves are conquered and enslaved by the Tevinter Imperium. ** Elvhenan: 3 victories required for mastery. ** Arlathan: 5 victories required for mastery. ** Arlathan Forest Edge: 7 victories required for mastery. ** Enslaved: 10 victories required for mastery. ** Arlathan's End: 12 victories required for mastery. * Map 7: The Circle Tower: Senior mage Uldred becomes possessed by a Pride demon. ** Uldred's Proposition: 3 victories required for mastery. ** Uldred's Turn: 5 victories required for mastery. ** Extreme Measures: 7 victories required for mastery. ** A Tower Infested: 10 victories required for mastery. ** Pride's Demise: 12 victories required for mastery. * Map 8: March on the Dales: The Chantry calls for a holy war against the elves. ** Apathy: 3 victories required for mastery. ** Rage: 5 victories required for mastery. ** Blame: 7 victories required for mastery. ** Exalted March: 10 victories required for mastery. ** Defeat: 12 victories required for mastery. * Map 9: Par Vollen: The Qunari invade Thedas to spread their religious doctrine across the population. ** Arrival: 3 victories required for mastery. ** Invasion: 5 victories required for mastery. ** Domination: 7 victories required for mastery. ** Open War: 10 victories required for mastery. ** Peace: 12 victories required for mastery. * Map 10: The Blackmarsh: The Queen of the Blackmarsh returns to the realm of the living as a spectral dragon. ** Dragon Sighting: 3 victories required for mastery. ** The Baroness: 5 victories required for mastery. ** Possible Victory: 7 victories required for mastery. ** She's a Witch!: 10 victories required for mastery. ** Queen of the Blackmarsh: 12 victories required for mastery. * Map 11: Broken Circle: A Sloth Demon and its minions still torment the Fereldan Circle Tower. * Map 12: Bartrand's Expedition: Enter the Deep Roads under Kirkwall. * Map 13: Nevarra's Plight: The Third Blight has begun! * Map 14: Chateau Haine: A devastating weapon is being exchanged between an Orlesian Duke and a Tal-Vashoth Saarebas. * Map 15: Dalish Eluvian: * Map 16: Shadows of Blackmarsh: Category:Heroes of Dragon Age